


Avatar Day

by Kyoshisfirebender



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: AtLA, F/F, Festival, Rangshi - Freeform, Rangshi Week, Rangshi Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshisfirebender/pseuds/Kyoshisfirebender
Summary: Rangshi Week, prompt: FestivalWe all know Aang’s side of the story from when he stumbled upon the Avatar Day festival in Chin Village. Here’s a look into what Kyoshi was up to before she possessed Aang, confessed to murder, and then peaced out.
Relationships: Kyoshi x Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Avatar Day

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not much of a writer, but I just had to participate in at least one day of Rangshi Week, I hope y’all enjoy!

“Happy Kyoshi day, my lovely Avatar.” 

Rangi had approached Kyoshi from behind, wrapping her arms around the woman and resting her chin on her shoulder as she spoke the words teasingly directly into Kyoshi’s ear. 

“I’m sorry I don’t have a gift to honor you with.” 

Kyoshi couldn’t help but smile at Rangi’s ridiculousness. It had now been 370 years to the day since Kyoshi had founded and formed Kyoshi Island by breaking their home village of Yokoya away from the mainland. She had also defeated Chin the Conqueror in the process, ridding the Earth Kingdom of one of the most dangerous tyrants it had ever seen. The day had arguably been the most defining in all of Kyoshi’s long tenure as Avatar, and it had solidified her position as one of the most beloved and legendary Avatars of all time. The people of their Island had declared the day a holiday to honor Kyoshi. Though Rangi and her Avatar had both long since departed their physical lives for the Spirit World, Rangi still loved nothing more than using the occasion to celebrate (and tease) her lover. 

Kyoshi turned to face her Firebender, not breaking from their embrace. “You know your company is always gift enough...” Kyoshi paused and raised an eyebrow as if in thought. “Though, I wouldn’t have said no to some flowers or something.”

Rangi laughed and leaned in closer. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” She closed the gap between them, placing a quick, gentle kiss onto Kyoshi’s lips. They parted for a moment, exchanging warm looks before they were upon each other again, this time deepening their kiss. They stayed like this for a long time, pouring themselves into each other as much as they could. When the kiss finally broke, they remained pressed into each other, their foreheads resting together. Kyoshi now had a crooked smile plastered onto her face. Rangi had always been a master of eliciting it. After all of their ample time together, Kyoshi still often wondered how she had been lucky enough to find a love like Rangi’s, one that transcended lifetimes. 

“Rangi, I-“ 

Kyoshi was cut off suddenly as her eyes flashed a glowing white. She took a step back and closed her eyes as Rangi looked on. It was the same flash that had always signaled the Avatar State. The same flash that would occur when her immediate successor, Roku, was in trouble or otherwise needed to connect. 

“Kyoshi, what’s going on?” Rangi asked. After Roku died and his successor had disappeared, that flash had gone away for a very long time. It wasn’t until quite recently that it had returned, along with the new Avatar. 

“It seems the new Avatar is in trouble.” Kyoshi said, squeezing her eyes closed again in an intense concentration. “And, it seems it’s my fault.” 

Rangi listened as Kyoshi explained. The Avatar, a young Airbender, had wandered into the village that Chin’s followers had established after his demise. And on their “Avatar Day”, of all days. The villagers still held a deep resentment for what Kyoshi had done to stop Chin centuries ago. Apparently this resentment ran deep enough that they were determined to make the new Avatar answer for Kyoshi’s actions. They had arrested him, and he was to stand trial for murder. 

“They have no respect for the Avatar or for your legacy.” Rangi fumed. “For almost four centuries they have dragged your name through the mud and have clung to their anger over a delusional version of events that their great-great-grandparents wouldn’t even remember! There isn’t a shred of honor in that town!” 

“It may be a bit distasteful,” Kyoshi started, grinning a little bit in spite of herself. After all of this time, even beyond her mortal lifetime, Rangi was still just as focused on honor as ever. Kyoshi settled her hands onto her lover’s hips and pulled her close. “But I wouldn’t count it as the worst festival I’ve ever encountered. You do remember my first festival of Szeto, right?” 

Rangi defused a bit at Kyoshi’s renewed touch and finally broke into a laugh at the memory, despite her best efforts to remain angry. “How could I forget? You had your foot in your mouth the whole time. You know, I think I really did nearly have an aneurism that night.” 

They made eye contact for a moment before bursting into more laughter together. In all her life, Kyoshi had never become a truly proficient diplomat. It just wasn’t one of her strengths. But most incidents paled in comparison to that night. She had committed faux pas after faux pas, and Rangi had always made sure to give her a hard time about it. Much like Kyoshi had always given Rangi a hard time about flipping a table over the balcony of the Royal Palace in a rage during that very same trip. What a pair they had been in their youth. 

“Still,” Rangi continued, her outrage beginning to flare again. “Those people have no right. You acted perfectly within your line of duty as the Avatar when you handled Chin. And what happened to him was the tyrant’s own fault anyways! He got only what was coming to him. I always wanted to put a stop to this so-called “festival” of theirs. How dare they! They should be thanking you! Celebrating you!” By the time the Firebender was finished with her rant, she looked almost ready to spit flames. 

Kyoshi smirked discreetly. She had to admit that Rangi was adorable when she got into a mood like this. She knew that if Rangi could have it her way, everyone would celebrate her. “I learned early on that my Avatarhood would be met with disdain and would often go thankless.” Kyoshi said, remembering all too well the time before she was considered a “celebrated” Avatar by anyone. “I tarnished my own reputation and that of the Avatar many times over during our time...it’s just a part of the deal.” Kyoshi had always adored her lover’s desire to defend her honor, but this was a fact she had simply made peace with centuries ago. 

She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy again on the Air Avatar. He was now beginning his trial, trying to use evidence that his companions had worked to collect to clear her name. To clear his name. To say he was butchering his case would have been an understatement. 

This new Avatar was young. Still just a child, and he already had so much pressure on his shoulders. In Kyoshi’s opinion, his desire to clear his name in the eyes of the villagers just added to that burden. The fact that he was needlessly subjecting himself to this blatantly unjust trial did not sit well with her. She opened her eyes and focused on Rangi again. 

“These people hate me, yet they have no idea what their lives would have been under the oppressive, tyrannical reign of the dynasty Chin was trying to establish.” Kyoshi knew she had done the right thing when she stopped Chin. “They can think what they will about me, I don’t regret what happened.” 

Kyoshi’s eyes flashed again and she could feel Aang’s spirit reaching out to her own. Asking for a connection that they had yet to establish. She could see him. He was wearing her clothes, and he had donned her signature Daofei makeup. He even had her fans. She realized he was trying to call on her as a witness in the trial, a first-hand account of what happened. He was desperate for something, anything, that would save their reputations. Kyoshi knew what she was going to do. 

“I’ll be right back.” She said to Rangi and she sat herself down into a meditative position. 

“Kyoshi, what are you doing?” Rangi asked, a tone of concern in her voice. 

“I’m going to set the record straight.” 

With that, she closed her eyes and let her spirit connect with Aang’s, and she took hold. 

She was standing where Aang had stood moments before. The crowd before her was frozen in shock. Without giving them time for any kind of proper reaction, Kyoshi began to speak. She had no regrets about Chin, and she was going to unapologetically tell them why. 

"I killed Chin the Conqueror. A horrible tyrant, Chin was expanding his army to all corners of the continent. When they came to the neck of the peninsula where we lived, he demanded our immediate surrender. I warned him that I would not sit passively while he took our home. But he did not back down. On that day, we split from the mainland. I created Kyoshi Island so my people could be safe from invaders.” 

She felt no need to explain herself further. She let go of her grasp on Aang’s physical body and felt herself awaken back in the Spirit World. 

Rangi demanded details from the Avatar the second she was back. “I simply told them the truth.” Kyoshi stated. “They can make of it what they will.” 

“I’m glad you were able to stand up for yourself to those villagers,” Rangi started after successfully prodding Kyoshi to elaborate a bit more. “but you probably didn’t do that boy any favors by outright confessing like that.” 

“He doesn’t need any favors from me” Kyoshi responded. “He is strong and he is wise. But he needs to learn that as the Avatar, he will inevitably make enemies. He cannot let this hinder his execution of his duties.” 

In the end, Kyoshi had been right to trust that Aang could handle himself. Though they did find him guilty, the villagers soon found themselves in need of the Avatar’s help. And like a good dutiful Avatar, Aang obliged without hesitation, both sides putting aside all disputes in the end. 

“Well, it looks like you finally got your wish.” Kyoshi said to Rangi after everything had settled. “It seems that their “Avatar Day” festival will no longer be about hating me and the other Avatars. From now on it appears it will be a celebration honoring the Avatar.” 

Rangi rolled her eyes looking both exasperated, yet pleased. “It’s about time that village caught up with the rest of us. It only took them about four centuries.” She stood on the tips of her toes to find Kyoshi’s lips with her own before pulling back with a smile. 

“Happy Avatar Day, Kyoshi.”


End file.
